ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: A Giant Nightmare
(The movie opens in a black, cloudy sky. The CBBC logo forms and we slowly zoom into it. As we zoom in, the movie slowly moves downwards as we are shown a set of skulls. Out of the bottom row, a snake slithers out of a skull through the grass and across a graveyard. The statue of the Angel of Death is shown and as we movie ascends above its weapon, the title appears: Raven: The Little Mermaid. The viewer slowly zooms through it as the music intensifies until it becomes silent once more. The viewer looks down at a giant house from the aerial view. A bright light appears from a window. The date is December 8, 2010. Inside the giant house, Brian the giant, (having eaten 65 young children, 5 in each episode) lights up a stove with a match, then places a kettle on it. A TV is showing a news report of something. He stops and sees a light far ahead. He leaves the kitchen.) * The Giant: Bloody kids. (He grabs some keys and a flashlight and heads outside towards the Riddle House. Inside, he hears voices. The scene cuts to inside the room. Three figures are inside: Lamar, Ervan and Ra's Al Ghul.) * Lamar: How fastidious you've become, Ervan. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you? * Ervan: Oh, no. No, no, Lamar. I only meant... perhaps if we were to do it without Papa Rainbow. * Lamar: No! Papa Rainbow is everything! It cannot be done without him and it will be done exactly as I said. * Ra's Al Ghul: I will not disappoint you, Lamar. (Leonidas in his sphere shape flies into the room.) * Lamar: Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign. Leonidas tells me the giant with 65 kids in his tum is standing just outside the house. Step aside, Ervan, so I can give our guest a proper greeting. (aims his wand at The Giant) Sectumsempra! (A white light hits The Giant. He bellows in pain. Then, it cuts back to his house where the kettle is steaming, making a high-pitched noise. It then cuts to a hotel in New York where Eljam was lying on his bed, trying to overcome the pain in his head, which the high-pitched noise fades. A candle on a plate is seen above his head with a hand holding it. It was Emma's and the other girls were with her. The date is January 30, 2011.) * Emma: Eljam. Eljam! Are you all right? * Eljam: Emma, bad dream. When did you get here? * Padwy: Just now. You? * Eljam: Last night. (Emma goes to Hadan, who was still sleeping.) * Daala: Wake up! Wake up, Hadan! * Hadan: (wakes up) Bloody hell. * Glema: Honestly, get dressed. And don't go back to sleep. * Halei: Come on, Hadan! Stephanie says breakfast's ready! (But Lamar goes back to sleep as Emma and the other girls leave.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid